bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dreamin
Dreamin' es una de las primeras canciones de RM en su etapa de pre-debut en solitario. Guía *RM (Rap Monster) Letra Romanización=Yeah yeah ye-e-h eonjena “kkum”, jjoca sseot-deongeot nomu domeolgo himdeuro boyeoda geod wonwasseot deon-deoc dalligo dallyeo doeopseul geotman gatdeon stop maju daeharyeo aesseodo ajic nacseon stuff nal-i gillo i kkeureotdeon cheoeum , epikhigh fly Could never help but repeatin’ it, just felt like dying And illmatic, and just said life’s a bitch Cannot flip, now I can’t say my life’s a bitch bamseu gasareul sseumyeo oewotdoen ttaereul itji mohae chonseuron tiwa-nyuera , cheoeumgan hongdae modeun gesin gihaesseotdeon cheosmudaekkajido seonmyeonhi tteo oreuneun jigeum-ui nan ajikdo jeom jeom i rwojigo-isseo neon tteo oreugo-isseo cheoeummeul itjima cheoeummeul itjima geuttae reul itjinma jeom jeom i rwojigo-isseo neon tteo oreugo-isseo cheoeummeul itjima cheoeummeul itjima geuttae reul itjinma Never forget, baby Yeah ijeul sueoptji gwireul neolphyeojun eminem, “Without Me” Yeah you say, now I can never live without this Oh, gong buga dan juraldeon naege sae se saeng eurboyeojun manheun saramdeul thanks, men i geonnae sujubeun go baek ije gyeou baldodum haneun aebeolle sogui jageun motae galgo dakneun damyeon nugu rado harsuisseo gyeolgug i rwonae domalji geukkeum i raneun gijeok igo isseotna jeongmal deorip hin goseun moreugo eolgulman ssitgo isseotna daeumeun nail jido moreun daneun gidaeman keojyeo gatdeon geuttae mujakjeong gidae giman haetna it gosip jianha jwajeole gotong seureop deonttaedo holt go holt eumyeon munjenun naega byeowotdeon taedo Uh eum agi eopseumyeon ijen salsu eopseo siganeul dollyeo dojeoldae jeom jeom i rwojigo-isseo neon tteo oreugo-isseo cheoeummeul itjima cheoeummeul itjima geuttae reul itjinma jeom jeom i rwojigo-isseo neon tteo oreugo-isseo cheoeummeul itjima cheoeummeul itjima geuttae reul itjinma Never forget, baby |-| Hangul =Yeah yeah ye-e-h 언제나 “꿈”, 쫓았었던 것 너무도 멀고 힘들어보여 다 거둬놨었던 덫 달리고 달려도 없을 것만 같던 stop 마주 대하려 애써도 아직 낯선 stuff 날 이 길로 이끌었던 처음, 에픽하이의 fly Could never help but repeatin’ it, just felt like dying And illmatic, and just said life’s a bitch Cannot flip, now I can’t say my life’s a bitch 밤새 가사를 쓰며 외웠던 때를 잊지 못해 촌스런 티와 뉴에라, 처음 간 홍대 모든 게 신기했었던 첫 무대까지도 선명히 떠오르는 지금의 난 아직도 점점 이뤄지고 있어 넌 떠오르고 있어 처음을 잊지마 처음을 잊지마 그때를 잊진 마 점점 이뤄지고 있어 넌 떠오르고 있어 처음을 잊지마 처음을 잊지마 그때를 잊진 마 Never forget, baby Yeah 잊을 수 없지 귀를 넓혀준 에미넴, “Without Me” Yeah you say, now I can never live without this Oh, 공부가 단줄 알던 내게 새 세상을 보여준 많은 사람들 thanks, men 이건 내 수줍은 고백 이제 겨우 발돋움하는 애벌레 속의 작은 모태 갈고닦는다면 누구라도 할 수 있어 결국 이뤄내도 말지 그 꿈이라는 기적 잊고 있었나 정말 더립힌 곳은 모르고 얼굴만 씻고 있었나 다음은 나일지도 모른다는 기대만 커져갔던 그 때 무작정 기대기만 했나 잊고싶지 않아 좌절에 고통스럽던 때도 홅고 홅으면 문제는 내 가벼웠던 태도 Uh 음악이 없으면 이젠 살 수 없어 시간을 돌려도 절대 점점 이뤄지고 있어 넌 떠오르고 있어 처음을 잊지마 처음을 잊지마 그때를 잊진 마 점점 이뤄지고 있어 넌 떠오르고 있어 처음을 잊지마 처음을 잊지마 그때를 잊진 마 Never forget, baby Curiosidades